Total Eclipse of the Heart
by lostsunsets
Summary: what happens when a certain slytherin gets his hands on hermione's dairy? will he become nicer? or will he use it against her? will love prevail? or will hatred win? sorry suck at summeries, story is better, promise! please read and review! please..


AN: Yes, here it is! another hermione/draco story! what can i say? i can't help myself! they belong together! besides come on, draco (tom felton) is a total babe!

* * *

Total Eclipse of the Heart

The pouring rain hit the warm streets of London, causing a steam to rise from the sidewalks. And as she walked the streets, her mind began to wonder towards the upcoming year of Hogwarts. Finally she'd be away from her alcoholic, abusive father and be back with her friends. Although, how she'd be able to look at them the same, she had no idea. She wasn't the same Hermione that they once knew.

When she returned home that night, he was already passed out on the couch and she was thankful for that. She quietly made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, tonight would be the last night that she would sleep in her bed. She was leaving for her seventh year of Hogwarts tomorrow. Thankfully, she'll be able to physically heal, emotionally she was scarred for life, and she would never be the same headstrong woman that was Hermione Granger.

She sat on the train in an empty compartment, McGonagall had just left after telling both her and Malfoy about their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl. _Great, _she thought, _I get to share a common room with Malfoy. _She rested her head on the cool glass window and took out her dairy along with a quill and a bottle of ink. She then turned open the page that she was on and began to write more.

She so focused in her writing that she didn't notice the compartment door open and someone sitting across from her. She looked up and saw that it was none other than, Draco Malfoy. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" She asked closing her dairy and put her quill and ink back in her bag.

"Wow, not very friendly. . ." He smirked as he reached across and took her dairy. She lunged at it in his grip and he stood up and held it up above his head. "What, Granger? Don't like to share your poetry with others?"

"Give it back, Malfoy." She demanded as fear crept into her. He wasn't actually going to read it was he. No, he wouldn't be that cruel. Then again, this was Draco Malfoy, the boy that had made her life as miserable as possible for the past six years.

"Or what, Mudblood? Gonna hex me? That's not a very nice way to start a relationship with your new room mate, now is it?" He eyed her carefully and she backed off just a bit. "You know since we're going to be living with each for the next year, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. . ."

Just then the train stopped and having been caught off guard, Hermione quickly snatched the dairy from his grip and stormed off. He smirked then followed her off the train and onto the castle grounds.

Hermione rode up on a carriage by herself and the scene of what just happened kept playing in her mind. What if Malfoy had ripped it? What if she didn't get it back? Why did he enjoy torturing her so much? Hermione was so tired that she just went straight up to the Head room and up to her room without even looking around. She collapsed on her bed instantly and didn't even bother changing out of her uniform.

When she woke up the next morning, the sun wasn't even up yet, so she grabbed her bag and took out her dairy and began to write.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Well, I'm finally back at Hogwarts, its nothing like it used to be before my mom left me and my dad. But atleast I'm away from him and out of that hellhole. This year, I'm Head Girl and guess who's Head Boy, that's right, it's the one and only sonovabitch we know, Draco Malfoy. God, why does he enjoy making my life a living hell? Isn't it bad enough at home, but now I have to endure it at Hogwarts, too. Mind you, Malfoy isn't giving me bruises or welts on my body like _he_ does. And every time, he calls me "Mudblood" I feel like I'm nothing, like the way _he _made me feel over the summer. Maybe I am a piece of filth and do deserve the insults, the abuse, the neglect, everything that its delivered my way. Honestly, I don't really care what happens to me anymore, I just want to end my life, to make all the suffering end. But, I'm not brave enough to do it myself. God, I'm so pathetic, and I'm so alone. Well, it looks like the sun is coming up, so I better get ready for my first class of the new year. I'm not excited about it as I used to be though. Oh, well._

Hermione got out of her bed and looked around, she finally took in the entire room and saw the big bed with a red bedspread. And a nightstand by her bed and a desk by the window sill. She cleaned herself up then went downstairs. She saw that the common area was decorated with neutral colors: silvers, yellows, greens, and blues. There were two big armchairs, and a sofa facing the open fireplace. And in one of the leather armchairs she saw him sitting there reading a book.

She walked by him and he looked up and said in his cold, hateful voice, "Mornin' Mudblood." She just continued to walk by, ignoring him. Malfoy got to his feet and grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. She winced at the pain in her back, at the same spots that her father had produced bruises a couple days ago, even though he didn't slam her against the wall that hard. "What's the matter, Granger? I hit you too hard? Please, Mudbloods like you don't know what 'pain' is."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked into his grey eyes, almost silver. "Get off, ferret. Now. . ." She said the last word in a warning tone.

He was surprised by the tears in her honey brown eyes and obliged her wishes to let her go. She then left him there staring after her in shock. He knew there was something wrong. Something about her was off and he instantly knew that she wasn't who she used to be. He looked up the stairs and saw her room still open. He then whispered, "_Accio_, Hermione's dairy." In a second it appeared and he quickly made a copy of it, then returned it back to her room. He then left for his first class, the copy tucked safely in his bag.

She got to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry and Ron came running up to her. "Hermione. Where have you been? We didn't see you last night?" Harry said as he embraced her in a hug. Her back screamed in protest as he hugged her tightly in his arms. The bruises were now deeper than they had been before and some of the cuts were reopening.

"Sorry, guys, I was busy doing Head Girl stuff, you know," she lied. She pulled apart from his embrace and said, "So how was your summer? I haven't heard a word all summer. Not avoiding me, I hope."

"Come on, 'Mione, how could we avoid _you_?" Harry asked. "We've sent you letters, didn't you get them?"

Reality hit her hard in the face. Her father had taken the letters from the owl that has been coming. Obviously, he had wanted her to feel that her friends had forgotten her above all the abuse she was receiving. Quickly, not wanting them to be worried, she said, "Yeah, just making sure you remembered." They smiled, knowing that she would make sure of that.

Just then Malfoy walked in behind her and she took a step sideways and he snarled at her and her two friends. For a second he thought he had saw fear in her eyes, then when he looked again, it was replaced with her normal determination.

Class ended that day with ease, but with more homework than they have been given the previous years. And as Hermione made her way up to the common room to get started, Malfoy came up behind her and said, "Get out of the way, Mudblood." She did, seeming that it was easier to do what he said than to pick a fight with him. She was too tired to fight right now, she just wanted to do her work in peace and it would be easier if she didn't have to climb the stairs to her room as well.

She got there and took a seat in a nearby armchair, she took out her books for Ancient Runes and some parchment then began to work. After a couple hours, her work was complete and she felt she had accomplished something worth her time. Her essay for Ancient Runes had taken her the longest to finish when she was done making adjustments to it. She then took out a book and began to read it.

Draco sat in his room and after making sure that he was done with his homework and the door was locked he took out his copy of Hermione's dairy. He turned it over in his perfect, slender hands debating whether or not to read it. _I can make her perfect little life unbearable if I read this, _he thought. _Then again, I'd be invading her personal secrets. _Finally, he opened the beginning of the book and began to read the first entry. _Oh, well, _he thought.

_Dear Dairy,_

_So it's the summer of my sixth year before Hogwarts and I decided to start a dairy. Something that I can vent my feelings in and not have to worry about anything. The reason I'm starting this is because of my once kind and loving father, is now a drunk and an abusive man. You see, at the beginning of the summer, I came home and found that my mother had left my father and there was a note that I didn't even bother to read, I was so mad, I just chucked it in the trash before he saw it. My father started to beat me practically every day. I had basically became his slave at the beginning of the summer. I hate him so much! I don't know what to do. I can't use magic yet, and even if I could, he doesn't let me have my wand until he takes me to King's Cross. Everyday when he hits me, he tells me that I don't deserve to have it so easy. And that I should be grateful for how he's treating me. And that I have always been a disappointment. I don't understand what I did. How can a father do these things to his own daughter? Aren't fathers supposed to love their daughters more than anything? And of course, I haven't received a single letter from my friends this summer. Not even my best friend, Harry. Oh, God, how can I look at Harry and the rest of my friends now? What will they think if they found out? Would they laugh, would they cry? Would they even care, or would they just leave altogether? God, I hope he just kills me already. I can't take much more of this hell. Today, I reached for a knife in the kitchen and was about to slit my wrist when my father came in and took it from my hand and sliced it fast and hard down my arm. It wasn't too deep, but it will leave a scar. _He looked down and saw a couple drops of blood on the page. _God, I wish I could be better for him. Maybe one day he'll look at me like he used to. . . Maybe he won't see me as a freak, a "Mudblood", as Malfoy puts it. But I highly doubt that. Oh no, he's coming. _

Draco put the book down and felt something wet on his cheek. He reached up and noticed that it was a tear, quickly he brushed it away and closed the book. He had no idea, all what she had gone through. That explains what he saw in her eyes that day he slammed her into the wall. He didn't do it that hard, but she looked as if he had shoved her down the stairs. Now, he knew the reason why she was desperate to get the dairy back from him on the train. He instantly hated himself for acting the way he did this year, already. He felt like a jerk and he knew that she would never forgive him. And he couldn't blame her for not wanting to.

He got off his bed and went down into the common room. There he saw her sleeping in the chair with her book open in her hands. She looked so peaceful and relaxed as she slept. He gently took the book from her fingers, marked her place then placed it on top of her other books. He fixed the fire that was slowly dying down, then placed a blanket over her shoulders. He stared at her, longing to hold and kiss her. He felt sorry for her, and he wanted to take away all the pain that she had endured over the summer and at the beginning of the school year.

Hermione woke up and saw Draco lying on the couch sleeping with a book resting on his chest. She then saw that her own book was lying shut with her place marked on the floor with her other books. She then noticed that she had a blanket on, but didn't remember closing her book, or putting the blanket around her. She then came to the conclusion that Draco had did those things. She sat up and ran her hand over her eyes and finished waking up. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's rest, or a nap for that matter. Just as she was up, Draco began to wake also. She grabbed her books and headed towards the stairs when he called out, "Hey, Granger."

Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly turned around and looked at him. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Malfoy was apologizing? Last time she checked she didn't see any four horsemen coming from the sky. "What? For throwing that blanket on me?"

"No, for the way I've been treating you for the past six years. And for the beginning of this year. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that you can forgive me. I finally saw how much of a prick I was being earlier when I saw you sleeping. I guess you can say that I've had a rude awakening. And I'm truly sorry for what I've done. . ."

"Are you serious? Malfoy, you hate me more than anything else in the world. You tell me you hate me all the time. And let's be real here, you have not had any "awakening" either. I know you would like to believe that you had, but you haven't. You're just trying to gain my trust so that you can destroy it and the rest of me later on. Don't deny it. You know I'm right."

"No, Granger. Nothing like that. I'm just tired of fighting with you all the time and living with you, I just don't want to anymore." He stood up and walked over to her. "Look, it'll be a long year if we keep this up, and it'll be easier if we don't kill each other. Come on, Granger. . .Truce?"

She looked into his grey eyes and searched them for a hint as to whether or not he was meaning everything that he had said. She sighed then nodded. "Fine." She then went into her room and went to bed.

While doing the rounds that night, Malfoy came across his friends standing there in the middle of the hallway. "Draco, heard you were friends with that unbearable Mudblood," Blaise said, his arms crossed over his chest. "What, are you doing her too? She's nothing than a filthy Mudblood."

"That's none of your business, Blaise." Malfoy said strongly, standing his ground. "Besides, Hermione is a better witch than you'll ever be.

Just then Blaise nodded and Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Draco's arms and held him, while Blaise walked over and punched him in the face. "You're a pureblood, Malfoy. What the hell are you thinking? Don't worry, we'll take care of that Mudblood next, Draco. You can count on that." He then punched him again and motioned Crabbe and Goyle to take him into an empty classroom.

Hermione woke up with a strange feeling in her heart. She checked her watch and saw that it was three in the morning, she climbed out of bed and slipped on her jeans and her shoes. She checked his room and saw that he wasn't in there. She ran down the stairs and saw that he wasn't in the common room either, and panic filled her. _He should've been back by midnight, _she thought. _Unless something happened. _She ran out of the portrait hole and began to search the halls for any sign of him.

She walked down a hallway and saw blood on the stone, cold floor. "Draco," she whispered. She checked the closest classroom and saw him tied in a corner and bleeding. She held unto her wand tighter and ran over to him. She patted his cheek and said gently, "Draco, Draco. Are you okay?" He opened his eyes, and smiled. "There you are. . ."

Just then she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Fear took over her and she thought that her father had found her, but when she looked up she saw that it was Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle standing over her looking smug. She raised her wand and was ready to attack when Goyle yelled, "_Expelliarmus_." Her wand shot out of her hand and went flying across the room.

"What the hell do you want?" She said trying to hold unto her courage and not let them see the same fear that she showed her father over the summer vacation.

Just then Blaise slapped her across the face and she felt the blood that was beginning to seep out of the corner of her lip. He just smiled down at her as Draco yelled, "Leave her alone! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"That's where you're wrong, Malfoy. She's got everything to do with this." He reached down and grabbed locks of her light brown hair and pulled her up. He then smacked her once again. She whimpered and he threw her down as if she was a rag doll.

Her head banged against a desk leg and she felt the wind being knocked out of her. She struggled to get up, but as soon as she was on her feet she was knocked back down from the force of the slap. She was confused about what was happening. They didn't want her to do something with Malfoy, no they didn't want Malfoy doing something with her. Ha, she and Malfoy doing something together, that was a laugh.

She looked up and saw Blaise aiming his wand at her and heard him mutter, "_Crucio._" She then felt as if a thousand hot tipped knives were digging into her body. She withered in pain and as Draco watched he couldn't help but allow tears to run down the corner of his right eye. He didn't understand why she wasn't screaming. And seeing her take the curse and not giving in to them was to him, the most incredible thing he has ever seen in his life.

He turned away from the sight before him and spotted Hermione's wand laying not too far from his hands. Those idiots weren't paying attention to where it had landed. Thankfully, a little while ago Crabbe and Goyle left, being afraid to get caught by someone. He kept his eyes on Blaise and slowly made his way to her wand. The tip was just inches away from him and he stretched his fingers to reach it.

Blaise threw off the curse and as Hermione moaned in pain, he grabbed her wrists into his hands and climbed on top of her. Straddling her waist he said, "Watch carefully, Malfoy, as I have my way with your Mudblood girlfriend, you might learn some moves."

Just then Blaise was sent flying off of her and knocked unconscious. Malfoy had her wand pointing at him as he kicked away his, and as he helped a weak Hermione to her feet. She staggered then fell to the floor. Without a second thought he bent down and picked her up. He then carried her back to the dorm and placed her on her bed.

He went downstairs and brought back a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He sat down on a chair by her bed and began to clean up the blood that was on her face. He whispered a spell and the bruises on her face disappeared in seconds. He ran his hand over her soft hair and kissed her forehead then whispered, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. . . Especially not at Hogwarts. . ." He then went to bed letting her sleep in peace.

She woke the next day and images of what had happened last night came to her. Blaise. Attempted rape. Cruciatous curse. Malfoy. Bleeding. The door opened and Malfoy walked in. He smiled a sad smile, he had a black eye from last night, but didn't seem to mind. The look on his face told her that he was worried about her more than himself. "Hey. . ." He said in a low voice.

"Hello. Before you ask, I'm fine."

He took a step closer and said, "I'm sorry, Gr- Hermione. God, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him and he seemed to be sincere. "It's alright, Draco. Really, it is."

"No, it's not. . .I've, uh, done something terrible that doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

"What is it?" She asked getting worried.

He reached into his pocket and took out a book. He handed it to her and said, "It's a copy. I thought that I could use it against you, to make your life a living hell but after I read it, I couldn't. I'm sorry that I did."

She opened it and saw that it was her dairy. Anger boiled up inside her and she said, "Get out."

"Hermione. I'm sorry."

"Get the hell out, Malfoy!" She yelled. He nodded and left her alone in the room. She then began to cry.

He stood in his room packing his things, he couldn't look at her anymore. He had broken her heart, and he hated himself for that. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed down the stairs. He paused at in the middle of the common room and stared up the steps and at her door. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Goodbye," he said as he headed for the portrait hole.

As he made his way down the hallways, he ran into one of Hermione's best friends, Ginny. "What do you want, Weasley?" He asked as he continued walking down the hall.

The red head walked along beside him, she then asked, "Why are you running away from the one you love?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. Confusion showed on his face and she smiled. "You're not that hard to read, Draco. I've seen the way you've looked at her over the past few days. And I'm not an idiot like my brother. So why are you running?"

"It's complicated."

"It's not. You're just giving up! And it's not right, she needs you, and you need her! Who cares about what you've done in the past? It's past. Get over it."

He looked at her and knew that she was right, why was he running away? Didn't he need someone like her in his life? Ginny gave a sigh and looked away from his grey eyes. When he spoke next his voice was calm and soft, "Look, Ginny, I've done some things. . .and now me and Hermione can't be what I'd hope we'd be one day. Okay? I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Draco, Hermione is the most amazing person I know. She's also the most forgiving. You've changed and I know that you have and so does she. Please, before you leave for sure, go and talk with her. You don't have to listen to me, I know you don't particularly like me but, just please do it. Promise?"

He seemed to study her blue, Weasley eyes. Slowly he nodded and within seconds she wrapped her arms around his strong chest. And whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

He made his way back into the common room and dropped his bag on the couch. He settled down in the armchair and hung his head.

She slid out of her bed and began to walk down the stairs and froze when she saw him sitting there. She saw the bag then noticed that he was crying. He was so distraught and she felt guilty for yelling at him earlier when he had apologized and had saved her last night from getting raped and more beaten than before. She walked over, knelt down in front of him, placed her hand on his arm and said gently, "Draco?"

He looked up and quickly wiped away all the tears from his face. He got up and walked over to the other side of the room. She got to her feet and looked at him with a sad, concerned face. He stared at the ground and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean for _any _of this to happen. I'm just such an idiot, that I didn't realize what I was doing. . ."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug then said, "It's all alright. I know you didn't mean to, and it's alright. . . I forgive you, Draco."

"Why?" He pulled apart and stared into her eyes. "I've been such an incompetent ass."

"Draco, don't do this to yourself. I can see how you're struggling and how much you've changed since that day on the train. Lately you've been looking out for me, and that is much appreciated." She glanced at the bag then added, "I don't want you to leave. I'll be alone again. And I don't want that. I need someone, and that someone is you. . ."

Just then he grabbed her head and kissed her. His soft pink lips on top of her and surprisingly she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his back and held him as they kissed. Slowly they pulled apart. A smile formed on both of their faces and he was the first to speak, "I love you, Hermione. My heart has done a complete three-sixty. A total eclipse of my heart, I guess. Hermione, I worry about your safety above all others. Lately I can't even think straight when you enter a room. I just love you so bloody much. I truly do and I'm deeply sorry for my past actions."

"I love you too. And I've forgiven you a long time ago."

His smile widen and he kissed her once again. "It's getting late."

"Yeah. Don't worry about anything tonight, please, Draco. Promise, you look exhausted and you could do with a nice goodnight's sleep and it'll be easier not worrying about anything."

"I don't have anything to worry about. You just took away all of my troubles." They smiled at each and kissed once more.

* * *

AN: So whatcha think? love it, hate it? let me know and review! please they always make my day! (:


End file.
